


The Evil Outworld Hero snacht Maou -Chan away, i need another Heros Help to take her back.

by AlmDragonrend



Category: Don't Cry Maou- chan, Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Hunters, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, F/M, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmDragonrend/pseuds/AlmDragonrend
Summary: When Hero and his Party for the 14,000 timed aravied at The Great Demon King Astalorin's Castel that a Mystirous Hero from another World just tuck their beloved Maou -ChanAnd Declared that she would become his WifeNow Hero has to serach for new Allies Cause his the only one who is allowed to Marry his Maou -Chan!!!!
Relationships: Demon King Astalorin/Orignal character, Demon King Astalorin/Senshio, Demon King Astolarin/Hero, Kamazuki Suzuno | Crestia Bell / Urushihara Hanzou | Lucifer, Maou -Chan/Hero, Maou -Chan/Orignal Character, Maou -Chan/Senshio, Maou Sadao | Satan Jacob/Yusa Emi | Emilia Justina
Kudos: 2





	The Evil Outworld Hero snacht Maou -Chan away, i need another Heros Help to take her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Well i din't found any Don't Cry Maou -Chan Fanfictions so i decided to make my owen.

"What do you mean you arent hear to Deal with my Army?" the Great Demon King Astalorin asked the new Blue Haired Hero who just stormt in Her Castel and took down half of her Army with a single strike,

" i don't like to care about your Underlings, im just here to defeat you, and than take you as my WIFE!!!" the Hero declared,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NOT YOU TO !!!!!!!! waht is wrong withyou Heros? Arent suposed to HATE Me?"

"how could i ever cute Maou -Chan?" the hero sayd and pulld his Finge at Maou -Chan s Neck wich Fadet uncuchios and fail in the unknown Heros Arms,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Maou Samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Demon General's cried after their Master.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read to Official Don't cry Maou -Chan Manga and the Manga im the Hero and also the Demon Lord, Mangakatalot should give fine taste of them.


End file.
